In my mind
by Andromeda Fall
Summary: After an encounter with a servant Merlin starts to have strange delusions that make all his friends worry about him...but is he really delusional?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Merlin **

**Hope you enjoy – please review!**

Merlin was late again. It couldn't help wasn't like he planned it – he did try to be on time, honestly he did. But for some reason no matter how hard he tried he always seemed to be late. Jumping down the few steps to his room Merlin grabbed his jacket and rushed to the door, ignoring the raised eyebrow that Gaius was aiming in his direction.

Rushing through the castle, Merlin attempted to come up with a good excuse for his lateness yesterday he had said he was doing an errand for Gaius, the day before that he had said that the kitchens were late in preparing the prince's breakfast and before that he had said he had run into Gwen, and at the mention of her name Arthur had completely forgotten about his lateness. As he sprinted to the kitchens Merlin ran through all the possible excuses he could use, and it was because of this that he ran straight into another servant.

The girl stumbled backwards, dropping the bundle of clothes that she was carrying. As she quickly bent down to grab everything that she had dropped, Merlin went to help her. The girl must be new thought Merlin. He was pretty sure that he knew every servant in the castle but he was also sure he had not seen this girl before. Merlin immediately felt guilty; the girl was probably nervous enough starting work here without him making things more difficult.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, that was all my fault' Merlin smiled at the new girl. 'I'm Merlin, are you new?'

For the first time the girl met Merlin's eyes. She was pretty, with dark brown hair that was tied back from her face. 'I'm Catherine' she said, and as she stood up she gently placed her hand on Merlin's arm – as if in a sign of forgiveness. Then she turned and walked away, leaving Merlin standing in the hallway.

Merlin stood still for another minute, he felt strange and he didn't know why. Catherine had been perfectly nice, but he had a horrible comfortable feeling as if something bad was about to happen. Merlin was still standing in the same spot a few minutes later when the prince himself stalked around the corner.

'MERLIN!' Arthur yelled, as he spotted his manservant standing idly in the middle of the castle hallway. He was in fact on his way to find him, but he had not expected to find him just standing; not even attempting to turn up on time. Arthur frowned slightly at Merlin's lack of response, and walked straight up to his servant, not stopping till he was directly in front of him. Still Merlin did not acknowledge him. 'Merlin, I knew you were incompetent, but this is a whole new level of uselessness' Arthur announced. At the sudden sound of the prince's voice directly in front of him Merlin jumped, and snapped to reality from his thoughts.

'What?' Merlin asked in confusion, then as if seeing the prince for the first time, Merlin jumped. 'Sire! I was just...' Merlin trailed off, how long had been standing there?

'Standing in the hallway?' Arthur finished for him. 'And I'm sure you have a perfectly good excuse as well...' Arthur leant back on his heels and crossed his arms in an authorative manner, giving Merlin his best disapproving stare.

'uh...em...I was...' Merlin stammered, but his mind was still not working properly, and he couldn't formulate an excuse fast enough. Arthur sighed, this was getting ridiculous.

'Never mind. I'm going to train the knights, someone from the kitchens already brought me my breakfast. I need you to get my armour' And with that he turned and stormed away. Stunned at being let off so easily Merlin stumbled after him, following the prince back to his chambers. By the time they had arrived Merlin had almost completely shaken off the strange feeling. He was just reaching for Arthur's armour when suddenly he heard a voice in the room.

'Emrys? I need you to talk to me.'

Merlin jumped, looking around. What the hell did that mean? And where the hell had it come from? Arthur noticed Merlin jump, and the fact that his manservant's eyes were darting around the room in a suspicious manner did not escape his notice. 'Merlin, are you ok? You're even more useless than normal!' Arthur exclaimed, but he was actually worried; Merlin was acting very strange.

Merlin heard Arthur speak, but he sounded far away. He was just about to reply when he heard the voice again.

'Emrys, you know I can't help you unless you try. Now I need you to focus on reality, focus on my voice'

Merlin looked around, meeting Arthur's eyes. The prince looked concerned, but he was so far away, so very far away. And since when was Arthur's room painted white? Merlin felt dizzy as his vision began to swim.

He was sitting in the corner of a small white room. In front of him sat a man, his hair line was receding and he wore glasses. He was sitting with a paper resting against a small table, his hand posed to write something down. As he looked directly at Merlin he spoke again.

'That's right, well done Emrys. Leave your delusions behind, come back to reality. I'm Dr Fara and your parents have asked me to help you, but I need you to work with me. Do you think you can do that?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts! Hope everyone enjoys this :)**

Arthur yelped as Merlin collapsed, and he only just managed to grab his manservant before he hit the floor. As soon as Arthur caught him his worry deepened – Merlin looked deathly pale and he could feel that he had a fever. Lifting him up over his shoulder Arthur turned and sprinted from the room, determined to get Merlin straight to Gaius.

Gaius was in the process of making up the king's tonic when the prince suddenly barged into his chambers carrying a limp and pale Merlin. Arthur's expression was one of panic; if Gaius had not been so focused on his ward he may have noticed how strange it was that Arthur seemed so concerned. As Arthur headed straight towards the bed in court physicians chambers Gaius rushed over to examine Merlin, interrogating Arthur as he did so.

'What happened?'Gaius aimed his question at the prince, but as he spoke he leant over Merlin as he began a rough examination. He was immediately struck by the heat emanating from his wards body; Merlin had a fever and it was climbing rapidly. As Gaius received no response to his question he turned his gaze to the crowned prince. Arthur appeared not to have heard Gaius. Instead his attention was focused on Merlin, as he struggled to understand what had happened. Merlin had seemed fine hadn't he? No, now that he thought of it, he hadn't seemed ok, he had been acting strange all day. Ever since Arthur had discovered Merlin standing aimlessly in the middle of the

voice was much stronger castle he had seemed distracted; but what was wrong with him? Arthur was jolted out of his thoughts by the sudden realisation that Gaius was standing in front of him, giving him the concerned and irritated eyebrow (how so many emotions could be conveyed in that one eyebrow Arthur would never know).

As Arthur finally appeared to focus on him Gaius repeated his question, 'Arthur, what happened?'

'I don't know...I'm not sure...I' as if suddenly realising how weak and worried he sounded Arthur suddenly straightened up, and when he spoke again his. 'He was in my chambers and he collapsed, I don't know why, but he was acting strange all morning, as if he was in a daze or not quite here.'

At Arthur's answer Gaius's frown deepened and he turned back to look at his ward, pushing his fringe of his sweaty forehead. 'He was fine this morning, but he has a fever which shows no signs of abating and his breathing is slow and ragged. I can't think of any illness that acts this fast, there can only be one explanation sire. Merlin has been poisoned.'

Arthur's eyes widened as they met Gaius's. Poisoned? Someone had deliberately poisoned Merlin. Deliberately. On purpose. Someone had harmed kind, forgiving, cheerful Merlin, who, though he would never admit it, Arthur considered a close friend. He would find whoever did this, and he would make them pay.

Gaius watched as the emotions crossed the prince's face; first, concern changed to panic which gave way to rage, ending in a terrifying expression of cold determination. Arthur was out for blood and taking no prisoners.

'I'll find who did this.' Arthur stated, and with one final look as Merlin he turned and left the room.

Gaius sighed and applied a cold cloth to Merlin's burning forehead. He knew that Arthur cared for Merlin, and was not doubtful at all that Arthur meant what he said, he was just worried he may be too late – Merlin was fading fast.

Merlin could feel panic rising in his chest as he struggled to keep calm. Doctor? Delusions? Reality? PARENTS? He was no longer in Camelot, and he was scared. What's more he couldn't feel the steady hum of his magic that was constantly present within him: the more he searched for it the more empty he felt. He was alone, helpless and far from home. Staying as far away from the man claiming to be 'Dr Fara' Merlin closed his eyes and wished he was back in Camelot.

'Open your eyes Emrys; trying to escape will not help you now' sighed Dr Fara. Merlin hesitantly opened his eyes again to find the doctor had moved closer and was watching him intently. Realising that he was trapped Merlin knew he would have to say something.

'What have you done to me?' Merlin asked, but he was surprised at how weak and scared his voice sounded – he thought he could usually hide his emotions better than that. Dr Fara only laughed at the question, but it wasn't a friendly laugh, it was harsh and sarcastic. 'Oh, come now Emrys. You know deep down that I'm the one helping you. I've rescued you from your delusions have I not?' He glared down at Merlin, raising his eyebrows as if expecting some sort of response. Merlin leaned away from his gaze – Dr Fara's face had adopted a creepy and sinister grin, as if he was taking great pleasure in this. As the doctor reached down to help Merlin stand Merlin pushed him away.

'No, get off me! Don't touch me!' Merlin pushed the doctor away but not before Dr Fara had grabbed his arm. Merlin struggled from his grip, but it was strong, very strong, and without his magic there was not much he could do. However Merlin was scared and stubborn and his lack of power was not a reason for him to give up. He kicked out, one of his feet colliding with Dr Fara's shins. Dr Fara jumped back in surprise more than from pain.

'My, my I wasn't expecting violence, this situation is much more grave than I realised. No matter...we have stronger ways of treating you' the creep grin had reappeared on his face and Merlin could tell he wasn't going to like this one bit. Dr Fara turned and knocked three times on the white door behind him; within moments a strange man dressed all in white appeared, sticking his head round the door after he had unlocked it from the outside. 'Everything ok Doctor?' He asked, ignoring Merlin completely.

Dr Fara frowned, as if in mock concern. 'Well it seems Emrys here is more damaged than we realised. I think more drastic measures are needed, if you get what I mean.'

The man sighed 'Again? That's the second one this week. Ok, I'll get the equipment – you want to start now?'

Dr Fara's smile widened. 'Now sounds perfect'. As the man made to leave the room Dr Fara stopped him again. 'Oh and make sure you send the boy's parents home – we don't want them to hear the screams'. And with that the door closed and Dr Fara turned back to face Merlin.

'Don't worry. You'll be cured within a week – my methods _never_ fail'

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry it has been so long! Hope some of you are still reading

Pain filled haze of white and sterility and gods, more pain. Sharp, stinging, _agonising PAIN. _It was all that could occupy Merlin's mind, he had no idea how much time passed, even his vision had blurred a long time ago – not that being able to see would help, the white room had no windows and therefore gave no indication of sun rise. Gods, he didn't even know where the hell he was and how the hell he'd got there...and why oh why was there was so much PAIN...what had he done wrong, he didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve this, he didn't deser-

'This has nothing to do with what you deserve _boy' _the cold voice coming from the doctor that had been torturing him without mercy cut through the pain filled haze that was his mind. How did he know what I was thinking? Did he read minds as well? It wasn't until that moment, with his eyes screwed shut tightly that Merlin realised he had been speaking out loud. Repeating his thoughts over and over in a mantra, as if voicing it could help him. He didn't deserve this.

Dr Fara surveyed the boy. Thick manacles surrounded his wrists, connected to a thick chain which joined onto the wall through a hoop. The position of the hoop meant Merlin had to stretch his arms above him in a painful manner, restricting most of his movement. His head was flopped down onto his chest, he no longer had the strength to lift it, but Dr Fara could still see the tears mixing with blood as they ran down his face. The boy was so pathetic. Didn't he see he was just making it hard on himself? He was trying to _help. _The stupid whelp didn't even know who he was. Sighing, the doctor glanced at the tray of sterile instruments that had been provided for the 'session'. Most of the metal contraptions were strewn across the tray in an unorderly manner, covered with blood. Dr Fara ignored all these this time, and instead decided a much simpler route was to be taken. He reached for the small knife before turning back once again to Merlin.

'Now, once again, repeat after me...Your name is Emrys'

This can't be poison, Gaius realised. No poison could do this, or at least not one he'd ever heard of. It wasn't the fact that Merlin started moaning in his limp unconscious state that made Gaius realise this, it was the fact that along with all the symptoms of a poisoning Merlin had started to receive more physical symptoms, such as knife wounds and broken ribs. It was as if he was being beaten up – but Gaius had been here the whole time, his ward had not moved from the bed. It hurt Gaius to see Merlin go through this, but it hurt even more that he knew that he couldn't do anything to help except research, and Gaius feared their wasn't enough time for this.

Arthur had not been back to see Merlin yet, however the news of his deterioration reached him through a sobbing Gwen. He longed to take her in his arms and comfort her, but it didn't feel right – he just...couldn't. Not when Merlin was ...ill. Not dying...ill. Arthur refused to think of him as dying. It couldn't happen – and Arthur was trying his hardest to see that it wouldn't happen. The problem was this was much easier said than done. Merlin had been poisoned, or not poisoned (he didn't even think Gaius knew any more) so logically the first step in discovering a cure to this poison, or not-poison, was to find the person responsible. And so Arthur set out to talk to every single person that Merlin can come across that day.

Sorry again for making everyone wait! Review?


	4. Chapter 4

IMM 4

Merlin was wandering in an abyss of pain, the external world was hidden to him, his eyes refusing to open. As awareness starting to dribble into his mind Merlin tried to ignore it – he didn't want to be back in that terrible white room with that terrible man. He shifted slightly as he tried to grab back onto the darkness he has been hiding in before and then let out a gasp of pain as his arms remembered they were holding his whole weight – his wrists still manacled above him. Suddenly there was silence – was there sound before? Merlin had time to wonder. And a voice filtered through to his consciousness – Dr Fara. After being left with the doctor for hours Merlin could easily recognise the voice, and every part of him tensed at the sound of it. Blearily Merlin tried to open his eyes; he was granted with limited vision, tears and blood obscuring his view. However it did not take long for him to identify that Dr Fara was indeed in the room with him, but so was another man, that Dr Fara was talking too. He heard the name 'Emrys' mentioned, and suddenly aware that they were discussing him Merlin struggled to grasp at his senses determined to hear what was being said.

'…Suffering from prolonged psychosis, delusional beliefs to an abnormally high level – symptoms lack a simple neurotransmitter-based explanation. In fact delusions have a more complex genesis involving synaptic plasticity forming parallel process in the….'

Merlin's eyes drifted shut again, he didn't understand a lot of what was being said, and every part of him screamed to return to unconsciousness. It was becoming harder and harder to focus on the world around him. Wincing as he shifted once again, Merlin made another attempt to listen to the conversation.

'…In a day or two we should start monitoring his entorhinal cortex – by then….'

Merlin forced his eyes open again. Days? He wasn't going to stay here for days. He couldn't – he wouldn't. He would escape! Except the constant ache of pain reminded him of the unlikely probability of this happening. His magic didn't work here, he could barely move – he didn't even have the strength to listen to his captor speaking!

'… Complete loss of contact with reality actually, just as expected. Soon any memories of Camelot and Arthur should be completely repressed. Well, they should be if we begin to administer a round of NMDA receptor antagonists – I reckon we start with ketamine. Then we should move on to…'

Merlin's last thought as he once again drifted into unconsciousness was of Arthur. These people were the delusional ones if they thought he was ever going to forget Arthur. And soon, he comforted himself, Arthur would save him. He always did.

Arthur stood in the corridor where he had found Merlin this morning. Gods, he thought to himself, only this morning! He had woken up like every other day, with a lazy incompetent servant who was one again late, and now that same servant was lying in a bed in Gaius's chambers. Forcing himself to the task at hand, away from any thoughts about what could happen to his servant, Arthur started to inspect the area around him. He felt a bit silly, now he was the one standing about in a corridor; but it hadn't taken long to discover that this was the only place Merlin had actually been this morning. If anything had happened, it had been here – it had to be. Sighing in frustration Arthur turned to the only door in the corridor – where did it lead? On closer inspection the door was ajar a little; someone had been there this morning. Opening it, Arthur discovered it was a linen closet. Well that was a waste of time! Arthur was getting more and more worked up – nothing he was doing was helping Merlin! He had found nothing. He was useless and his friend was going to...

NO! Arthur slammed the door to the cupboard shut in anger. It banged loudly, causing Gwen to jump as she rounded the corner.

'Arthur! I was just coming to find you. Merlin he's...well he isn't...I mean...Gaius doesn't know...' Gwen stopped suddenly, fixing Arthur with a frown. 'Why were you in the cupboard? That's where the servants go for fresh sheets. Do you need sheets? Although Merlin should have done them yesterday, no one does the sheets this day of the week...'

'what?' Arthur had been staring at the cupboard in frustration, but at Gwen's last sentence his head whipped round, his eyes glaring into hers, desperate. ' So no one was in here today?'

Gwen looked at Arthur like he was crazy. 'Arthur I don't think...look, I need to talk to you about Merlin...' she started, but Arthur interrupted her suddenly.

'We are talking about Merlin!' he yelled throwing his hands up in frustration. It was starting to fit together in his head. 'Someone was waiting for him in here. They did something to him.' Ignoring the worried and slightly incredulous frown on Gwen's face, Arthur once more wrenched the door of the cupboard open. Bending down, he inspected the floor with his eyes – he had no idea what he was looking for, but there had to be something – anything! Suddenly something caught his eye, half hidden amongst the fresh laundry. Arthur grabbed it and then stood back abruptly, inspecting it. It was shaped like a coin, but thicker and not made of any metal Arthur could name. It was blank on one side, but when Arthur flipped it over there was a word inscribed on it,

'Magic', Arthur whispered, mostly to himself. Beside him Gwen gasped. The sound of her beside him snapped Arthur back to reality suddenly. He glanced at Gwen for a second, then turned, hurrying in the direction of Gaius. 'I have to get this to Gaius!'.

He had found something. And Gaius would know what this was, and they would cure Merlin and he would kill whoever had done this. For the first time that day Arthur felt hope. Merlin was going to be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaius sat next to Merlin, one hand pressing a cool cloth to his forehead, the other holding onto his wrist tightly – as if his grip on Merlin was the only thing keeping him alive. Over the past hours Merlin had not got better. His fever refused to dissipate, and his physical injuries never seemed to stop increasing. He had lost a lot of blood, it was pouring out of the numerous cuts that had appeared all over his body, a lot of them so deep that Gaius had panicked he would be able to stop the blood flow at all. At one point Merlin mumbled something under his breath – the only word Gaius had been able to make out was 'deserve'. No my boy, Gaius had thought, No one deserves this, especially not you. Since then Merlin had gone quiet, almost lifeless, and this scared Gaius more. There was not much else he could do. The only thing he could even be a little thankful for was that no more physical injuries had appeared in the last half hour.

Gaius smoothed back Merlin's fringe, before reapplying the cool cloth. What had happened? From what Gaius could tell it was magic, no poison he knew acted like this. He had noticed after a while that Merlin's eyes were restless under his eyelids – as if he was in a nightmare, and it was this that finally made Gaius make that very conclusion. Wherever Merlin's mind was it was being abused, and the physical injuries were appearing on his body as well. Unfortunately whatever had put Merlin in this nightmare world seemed to have made it impossible for him to wake up, and nothing Gaius had tried had worked. He was feeling useless.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the appearance of Arthur, who was making a dramatic entrance and flung the door open wide. 'Gaius, I found something!' He rushed over to Gaius, pushing the small coin into his hand. Immediately Gaius stood, letting go of Merlin's wrist and heading over to his table to inspect the coin. Arthur stayed next to Merlin, his eyes falling to the wrist which Gaius had just released. A deep ring of red was burnt into the wrist, and despite looking like it had been cleaned a small trickle of blood flowed down it. 'Gaius...' Arthur gasped. He knew that injury – it was one of someone who had been forced to wear restraints. Finally dragging his eyes away from the wrist Arthur took in his whole condition. Merlin did not look good at all. Arthur slumped into the seat that Gaius had vacated, his eyes glued to Merlin's still form. 'Gaius...he looks like he has been tortured'.

Gaius glanced up at Arthur. He knew that however hard this was on him, it was harder on the prince. Even though they may not always admit it, the two boys had a strong connection – Gaius had never seen anything like it before. Friendship, yes, Destiny, yes, but Gaius had a feeling it went deeper even than that.

'Yes. I believe his mind is trapped in another world; anything that happens to him there appears to also happen here. This coin, it represents the crossing of boundaries. A powerful incantation, it is most definitely the cause of Merlin's condition.'

Arthur heard Gaius but he couldn't bring himself to lift his eyes from Merlin. He shifted closer to him running his fingers through his hair, and softly he brought his lips to touch Merlin's forehead. Then, without looking away, he replied to Gaius in a quiet broken voice that Gaius had never heard before. 'How do I fix this?'

Gaius frowned. He knew if he told Arthur what he wanted to know that he would not hesitate, and Gaius feared that this is exactly what whoever had done this wanted. However, Merlin's life hung in the balance – it was clear what he had to do. 'You must enter this other world and bring back Merlin. But Arthur, I fear that your entrance to this world was the true intention here. You need to think about this.'

Arthur turned to Gaius, his eyes tainted with tears, his hand not leaving Merlin's hair. 'Tell me how to get there'.

Merlin once again opened his eyes. He was in the same place, he hadn't moved, but this time it was dark and he was alone. Tears slid down his face, he was scared. They had forced drugs in him – what if he truly did forget Arthur?

Please, he thought, save me soon.


	6. Chapter 6

'Arthur!' Arthur turned as he heard his name shouted across the courtyard, searching for the source of the call. His eyes landed on Gwaine as the knight rushed towards him. After briefly making eye contact to acknowledge he had noticed Gwaine's attempt at focusing his attention, he returned to fixing the tack on his horse. Gwaine was at his side in moments.

'You are leaving to help Merlin.' It was not a question it was a statement. At the sound of Merlin's name, Arthur turned again to the knight, taking in his full appearance. Gwaine did not look so good, he had dark circles under his eyes like he had not slept in days – a fact which Arthur knew was true, Gwaine had been spending the majority of his time next to Merlin's side. Before Arthur could reply to Gwaine, the knight spoke again. 'I'm coming with you. I can't stay here and do nothing, I can't stay here and watch...I'm coming with you.'

Arthur was about to protest; no, it's dangerous, Merlin needs you here, I am capable of doing this on my own. But he stopped himself suddenly – he had no idea to expect, and any help could only be good. Was he really going to refuse because of some twisted emotion that made him want to be the one to save Merlin? Having Gwaine go with him could only help. Meeting the other mans eyes again, he give a quick, sharp nod.

'Be ready to leave as soon as possible'

If Gwaine thought that the lack of objections was surprising, he did not show it, and instead hurried off immediately to ready a horse for himself. It was only a matter of moments before the two men galloped out of Camelot, on a quest to save their friend.

Once they were deep in the forest the two men slowed their horses to a walk. After a while of silence Gwaine began to speak.

'So where are we actually going? What's the plan? How do we save him?'

And so Arthur spent the next stage of the journey explaining all he knew, starting with the discovery of the coin, and the enchantment that had been cast to move Merlin's mind to another world. He explained that Gaius had given him directions to a Healer who had experience in transcending reality's, and how the plan was to find this person and pay Merlin's new a world a visit. Once there his task was to find Merlin, and bring him out the world with him. This was the hard part, he would only have limited time, and he would have to rely on this unknown healer to pull him from the world, while he ensured that Merlin came with him.

Gwaine seemed to take all this in his stride, not interrupting until Arthur reached the part about the Healer. 'Wait, what do you mean we have to rely on the healer? Is that the only way you can leave the world?'

Arthur's sigh was reply enough. Gwaine frowned, 'This doesn't sound safe. Is there not another way? Maybe you should stay here while I go get Merlin...'

'NO!' Arthur shouted suddenly, causing Gwaine to break off startled. Before Gwaine could comment on Arthur's sudden anger, Arthur spoke again. 'I will go. He is my serva...he is mine.' He shuffled a bit, and then started again. 'Look Gwaine, I need you to stay in this world with the Healer, make sure she does her job.'

'No, Arthur I want to go with you, I can help, I can get Merlin back to safety'

Arthur let out a frustrated sigh. 'What would that accomplish? We could both get stuck there. At least this way if anything happens to me I can send Merlin back to you.' His voice tailed off. 'Gwaine...if I don't make it back, will you...look after him?'

Gwaine spurred his horse a on a bit faster, 'Aww Princess, you will be back to play nursemaid, I'm sure of it!'

The sun was setting when they finally reached their destination. It was a small cottage, hidden so deep within the dense forest that they almost missed it. Both men slowed their horses to a stop, before dismounting all together. Arthur approached the house slowly, his senses on full alert.

'Hello?'

Within moments a young girl appeared, with striking green eyes, and long dark brown hair. She smiled when she saw them, a kind smile. 'You are here for your friend?'

Arthur frowned, immediately suspicious. 'How did you know?' His hand rested on the hilt of his sword and the girl's eyes followed the gesture.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shock you...I get these dreams...' She twisted her hands nervously, her eyes flicking between the two men. Gwaine took a step forward, 'It's ok, we won't hurt you. Can you help?'

She seemed relaxed by his words, and she smiled again. 'Yes, I think I can. Please,' she gestured towards the cottage. 'Come in'.

The two men exchanged a glance, then followed her into the cottage. It was warm inside, the fire was lit, and it smelled sweet, like roses. The girl followed them in. 'Please, sit.' She pointed to two wooden chairs near the corner of the room. Gwaine sat immediately, but Arthur remained standing, shaking his head slightly.

The girl frowned a little, then shrugged her shoulders. 'So you want to enter your friend's world?' Arthur nodded. 'I can help. I will give you something to drink, and then if you lie down, there in front of the fire, and I will send you to him. You won't have long, stay too long and I won't be able to get you back. Make sure when I start to pull you back you have a good hold on your friend. If I get you out in time his spirit should return to his body in this world. ' She turned away suddenly, leaving to enter into an adjoining room in the cottage. Arthur and Gwaine exchanged a nervous glance, but before either could say anything she returned, with a mug in her hand. She handed to Arthur. 'I assume you want to start as soon as possible?'

'Yes' Arthur took the mug then moved over to fire. 'Thank you' he said softly. 'Do I just drink this?' The girl nodded. Taking a moment to look into the liquid he was about to drink Arthur had a moment of doubt. He was trusting this unknown girl a lot here, it was usual for him. But then, nothing was ever usual when it came to Merlin. Quickly, he downed the contents.

A strange feeling came over him suddenly, and he sat quickly. Soon he was lying flat on the floor, but he wasn't quite sure how he had gotten there. He was barely aware of the girl leaning over him, and then – nothing.

Gwaine watched as Arthur downed the drink, and then sat down. He watched as the girl helped Arthur into a lying position, then she placed her hand on his forehead and whispered some words. Arthur went blank.

The girl stood up. 'it will be about an hour' She turned to Gwaine, a shy smile on her face. 'Can I get you a drink?' Gwaine shrugged, why not.

Again she disappeared into the other room, returning with another mug. Gwaine took it gratefully, and went to drink it. He noted however, that it smelled a bit funny, poor girl probably made it herself he thought, as he returned it to his hand, without taking any. 'What did you say your name was again?' Gwaine asked, turning to look at the girl.

She was smiling again, her eyes fixed on the mug she thought Gwaine had just drank from, but this time the smile wasn't soft, or shy. It was snide, creepy...satisfied.

'My name is Catherine. And thank you Sir Gwaine for delivering Arthur to me. Now I can kill his body and him and the servant will be permanently stuck in their own hell. It's a shame really, that I had to poison you'

Gwaine stood immediately. Oh boy, he thought, it's a good thing I didn't drink it. And then he pulled his sword out and aimed it towards her.

'You will not hurt my friends.'


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur jolted awake suddenly, jumping up to a sitting position. Immediately he was forced to screw his eyes shut as the light hit him, but after a moment, he forced them open again. He did not have the time! Pushing himself up till he was standing, Arthur took in his surroundings. He was in a strange room, it was small, square and the walls were painted a blinding white. Glancing around it took Arthur only a second to know that he was the only one in the room. Knowing he had a time limit, he headed straight for the door. There was no door handle, and Arthur silently thanked the gods that the door was slightly ajar – he certainly could not afford time to break it down.

He entered into a long hallway, which seemed to go on endlessly at either side. Again, the walls here were white, and the corridor was lined with hundreds of doors on both sides. Arthur cursed under his breath – how the hell was he going to find Merlin, he could be anywhere!

He turned to the door nearest him, and peered in through the tiny window on the door. Inside was another room exactly like the one he had woken in. What is this place? Arthur wondered. He turned away from the door, turning to look through the window of the door opposite. Again, it was a similar room, only this one was occupied. A young girl, who could only have been around 6 years old was huddled into the corner, knees held tight against her chest and head bowed. Arthur took a moment to take this in, then turned away, guiltily. He didn't have time to save her – he needed to get to Merlin.

Arthur started down the corridor checking the rooms as he went. Some were empty, some were not. Every time he came to an occupied room Arthur forced himself to look away; the people were always different – young, old, male, female – but each one was either injured or acting like the first little girl, huddled into themselves, their own personal traumas showing on their faces. As he continued on Arthur got more and more nervous, he didn't like this place, and he was desperate to find Merlin.

When he eventually did find him, he almost missed it. The room was the same as ever, but Arthur was about to move on believing it unoccupied before he realised there was someone in there. It was the first time the occupant had been restrained, hidden away, and it was the first time the room had been unlit. Once Arthur noticed the figure in the corner it only took him a split second to realise it was Merlin.

Without a second to lose Arthur pushed against the door, desperate to gain entry. The door refused to budge, so Arthur moved back to inspect it. There was a latch at the top and the bottom, but it did not require a key. Interesting, Arthur thought, obviously they only expect people to break out – not in. Hurrying, Arthur reached up to undo the top latch, before dropping to his knees to unlock the lower one. As soon as this was done he pushed the door, and this time it opened. As soon as Arthur stepped into the room lights flickered on, startling Arthur. He froze, sorcery!. But nothing else changed, so he rushed to the man in the corner.

He gasped as he took in his manservants form. He had seen most of the injuries on his body back in Gaius's chambers, but then they had been treated, and here they hadn't. Merlin was still hanging from his wrists, fresh blood pouring down his arms and pooling just above his clavicle. His clothes were ripped revealing more injuries: burns, bruises, and deep knife wounds. Some were fresher than others, but some were older, and the blood had dried. Even by looking Arthur also noticed that in some of the deeper stab marks infection had begun to set in.

It hurt, seeing Merlin in such a state. Gently, Arthur reached his hand to touch Merlin's cheek. Merlin shifted a little but did not lift his head. Arthur moved closer, wrapping his other hand around Merlin's waist. 'Merlin.' Arthur's voice broke as he leaned into talk in Merlin's ear. 'I'm here...I'm getting you out of here. But you need to hold on. You just need to hold on a little longer.'

Merlin gave no reaction, which scared Arthur. Reluctantly he let go of Merlin, and turned to the room looking for something which he could use to let Merlin down from his restraints. It took him a second to spot a tray in the corner full of metal contraptions and covered in blood. Arthur resisted the urge to vomit – they had clearly been used on Merlin. Looking down at the tray Arthur selected a small knife – the only one that had no blood. While some of the others may have been more suited to his purpose Arthur could not bring himself to use them.

Returning to Merlin, Arthur went to work removing the restraints. When they finally broke Merlin collapsed completely, and Arthur had to dive to catch him. Kneeling on the floor Arthur held Merlin to him. 'Merlin, can you hear me?'

Merlin's eyes flickered slightly, opening a little before sliding closed again. Before Arthur could let out a stream of panic Merlin attempted to speak 'Ar'thur...you came'. His voice was quiet, barely making any sound at all, and it was thick with effort and pain. Arthur clutched him tighter to himself

'Of course I did you idiot, I always will. And we should be getting out of here...any time now' Arthur glanced around the room expectantly, waiting for something to happen. He frowned ; he was well aware that his time should have been up by now.

Suddenly the door flung open, hitting the wall behind it with a crash. Arthur's hands gripped Merlin tighter reflexively as a man stormed in, standing menacingly over the two men. He took in the situation, and then he smiled. It was a chilling smile, which creeped over his face in a sinister way.

'Arthur.' He clapped his hands together. 'I was told you would soon be joining us'.

Oh, thought Arthur. This is not good.


	8. Chapter 8

Gwaine almost wanted to laugh at the shocked expression on Catherine's face – maybe he would have had the situation not been so serious. As she took in his fierce expression and menacing stance Catherine took a step back, surprise very evident on her face – this man, she knew, was certainly not poisoned.

'But you...you drank it! Didn't you? You didn't!' Full blown panic was evident on her face now, her eyes searching the room for something to save her. Gwaine was feeling mixed emotions at this; on one hand she would be easy to defeat, on the other, there was no way Catherine was working alone on this. There were other players in this game.

Catherine reached blindly for Arthur now, grabbing a kitchen knife from the table and holding it to his vulnerable neck. 'Stop! I'll kill him...I'll do it! I will...don't think I won~'

Her words were cut off as Gwaine leapt forward and knocked her out with the hilt of his sword in one sweeping motion. Yup, he thought as he stared at her now limp body, far too easy.

Of course that was when he realised that he needed to find some way to pull Arthur back into this world – and he needed to do it fast. By his calculation Arthur had used up about half his allotted time, which meant that Gwaine had to use the other half to bring him back. Sighing Gwaine decided to put his first planning of how to help Arthur into action.

Kneeling down next to Arthur, Gwaine placed both hands on his shoulders and shook him. 'WAKE UP!'

It could only have been a few minutes later when Gwaine had exhausted this approach that he realised that it maybe hadn't been his greatest plan ever.

He was beginning to feel hopeless; Gwaine wasted time kneeling next to Arthur, his eyes darting around the room nervously as if looking for something that could help him. Deep in his gut he could feel the beginning of failure and despair sinking in for the first time since Merlin had got ill. Catherine had used magic – magic was surely the only thing that could bring back both Arthur and Merlin. But Gwaine didn't know any magic! None, nada, nothing! He wouldn't even know where to begin – and it's not as if he could just wonder outside and find the nearest sorcerer. And now he would have to return to Camelot with no cure for Merlin, and Arthur in a similar condition. He should have kept the girl alive! Gwaine inwardly cursed himself. He could have tied her up or something, made her undo the magic – and then knocked her out. But no, he had to be an idiot and knock out the one person who could actually help. Sure, she was the one who put him in this situation, but maybe she would –

Wait. Instead of trying to wake Arthur up, Gwaine realised he should wake Catherine up! He still had some time left, and this just might work! Leaping to his feet with renewed purpose Gwaine set about lifting Catherine onto a chair and restraining her firmly. Once this was done, Gwaine turned his mind to waking her up. Water! Grabbing a bucket of water from the corner Gwaine threw it over the girl.

Nothing. No reaction. Growling with frustration Gwaine through the now empty bucket on the ground. It hit the edge of the table, and it was only due to his fast reflexes that Gwaine caught the mug that was sent flying.

Gwaine froze, staring at the mug in his hands. It was the one Arthur had drank from – and there was still some left! Rushing to Arthur's side he forced the remaining liquid into his mouth. Gwaine had no idea if this would work, especially since no magic had been involved, but it was his last hope. He could only hope that the magic needed had been brewed directly into the liquid.

He sat next to Arthur and stared. After a few seconds of no reaction Gwaine hung his head in despair. That was it...his last hope, and now ~

A cough broke his downwards inner spiral. Looking up he felt a huge smile grow on his face. Arthur was waking up.

Arthur only had a chance to register how bad this situation was when his vision began to blur, and limbs began to feel heavy. This must be it now, he thought. He barely registered the shock on the creepy man's face, his voice shouting something as he suddenly leapt towards them, and then – blackness. There was a moment where he saw or heard nothing, but he could feel himself still hoplding Merlin. Merlin's fingers grasped his shirt tighter, begging for comfort, for help, for anything, and then suddenly his presence too was gone. And then, the world assaulted him. He coughed choking as he forced his eyes opened, and was welcomed by the grinning face of Gwaine, who looked mighty pleased with himself.

Gwaine wanted to laugh, Arthur was back and hopefully Merlin too. He stood, and then offered a hand out to help Arthur stand also.

'Back so soon?'


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, I am terrible at updating - I'm sorry! There will be one more chapter after this I think, and then possibly a sequel. And I will try to be better with updating! Hope at least one person is still reading! **

A deep pounding somewhere at the back of his head was the first sensation that Merlin experienced, not so softly reminding him that he couldn't stay in the darkness forever. The next filled sensation to hit him was a strange feeling of heaviness, as though his mind was being weighed down by his body. And then, the third feeling: pain. As the pain hit Merlin automatically flinched, as if this action could help him to escape from the torment of pain that had been released upon him. Struggling through the dark haziness that had previously filled his mind Merlin tried to figure out where he was, what had happened, and why oh why did he hurt so much?

It only took a few seconds for his recent experiences to come flooding back to him, and with a cry he started to panic – images of the white room and the creepy day doctor filled his mind and he couldn't keep them out, and god, he couldn't take another day here and he couldn't do this anymore and it all hurt so much and –

'_Merlin!' _

Wait...a voice he recognised as Gaius penetrated his panicked thoughts. Breathing deeply, Merlin attempted to open his eyes. The world blurred in front of him and he took a second to clear unshed tears from his eyes. When his vision finally cleared the physicians chambers appeared before him, with Gaius' worried face hovering next to him. He was home!

But as his brain tried to catch up to how he had got here his sense of relief started to ebb away, he remembered Arthur being there but where was he now? Was he ok? Was he still there? Oh Gods, he needed to save Arthur and –

It was Gaius that had the task of once again reassuring the panicked warlock. Placing a hand comfortingly on his wards shoulder he assured him that Arthur was fine, he was fine and he needed to rest. When Merlin had sufficiently calmed down again Gaius forced a sleeping draught on him, and sighed, watching the boy slump back on the bed. As he watched him sleep Gaius thought over what had just happened, even at his weakest Merlin's thoughts were on Arthur's safety.

* * *

Thankfully, it was an uneventful journey home for Gwaine and Arthur – although, if asked Gwaine would grumble that it was far too boring for him and would easily have been improved by a tavern brawl or two. Of course to start a tavern brawl would first involve heading to a tavern, and Arthur was insistent on reaching Camelot as soon as possible. Not that Gwaine actually argued this point; he was still concerned about Merlin.

It didn't help of course that other than confirming that he had in fact seen Merlin, Arthur would not say anything as to his condition, instead choosing to ride in stony silence the entire way back to Camelot. The fiery look of determination that was Arthur's expression served to only half conceal the underlying hurt and concern that was evident there. Gwaine could tell that while there task was complete as far as he was aware, Merlin was in no good condition, and therefore not yet safe.

* * *

Gaius was startled out of his sleep by a crash just outside the door, before the door itself was flung open. Gwaine and Arthur rushed in, and Gaius noticed with a raised eyebrow that they both looked a mess. It was clear to him that they had ridden into the night to arrive back in Camelot, and on arriving had clearly come straight here. Gaius sighed, they were here for Merlin, and while their concern for his ward was touching there was no way he was going to wake Merlin from his slumber just to appease Gwaine and Arthur's concern.

Taking in Gaius' disapproving expression, Gwaine lowered his head in shame, while Arthur mumbled a quick apology under his breath. His attention was quickly caught by the figure sprawled out on the patient bed. Merlin looked pale, but his skin had a healthier flush to it than it had had earlier, and after an intense examination with his eyes Arthur could see no new injuries. Taking two steps towards the patient bed Arthur proceeded to slump into the stool next to it, gently taking Merlin's hand in his.

If Gaius was shocked by such a blatant display of affection from the prince of Camelot, he didn't show it. Instead he met Arthur's enquiring gaze and gave him the answer he required.

'He's going to be fine Sire. You saved him'.

With a loud thump, Gwaine slid to the floor next to the bed, resting his head on his knee. Arthur turned back to watch Merlin as he slept, 'Thank you'.

Gaius opened his mouth to suggest that the two knights go get some sleep, but before he could say anything Gwaine lifted his head and met his eye 'We're staying Gaius'.

With a huff of irritation Gaius nodded, understanding the futileness of trying to persuade them otherwise. Stifling a yawn Gaius glanced out the window in the corner of his chambers. The sun would rise in about an hour, and since he was clearly to get no more sleep, he figured he might as well collect some more herbs for the pain potions he had been mixing for Merlin, before his morning rounds. Collecting his things, Gaius smiled to himself as he took in the scene in his chambers – Merlin would always have someone looking over him.

**Reviews are welcome :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter :)**

Merlin was staring at the ceiling. Not that it was a particularly interesting ceiling, he mused, but it was the only thing directly in his line of vision, and he had discovered not long after waking that shifting his head was absolutely not a good idea. At least, he thought to himself, it was a ceiling he knew well – he was safe in the knowledge that he was in the physician's chambers in Camelot – not in some creepy white place. An involuntary shiver escaped him, followed closely by a pained flinch, he really did _not _want to think about that place.

Merlin's whole body felt heavy, and everywhere was in pain. As he continued to stare at the ceiling he could feel the deep weariness that surrounded him try to drag him back to sleep, and his eyes began to drift shut again. However suddenly the only thing he could see was darkness, and panic crept into him – he no longer had the visual proof he needed that he was still in Camelot! Fighting against his tiredness Merlin once again forced his eyes open, sighing in relief when the ceiling once again appeared before him.

His relief was short lived however, when something shifted beside him, then groaned. Shocked by the sudden movement Merlin flinched to the side, then let escape a small pained cry as his movement jarred his injuries.

It was the small cry of pain that fully woke Arthur; he had fallen asleep next to Merlin, his head resting on his bed. As he heard Merlin's cry he jumped awake, suddenly alert, and he found himself looking straight into Merlin's terrified, pain hazed blue eyes.

For a moment the two of them did nothing but stare at each other, until finally Merlin broke the silence by once again shifting, trying to find himself a comfier position. Seeing his struggle, Arthur leaned forward to help him, supporting most of his weight as he helped him lie back on the bed. He half expected an irritated huff from Merlin at his help, or some statement denying he was a girl, so it was a surprise to Arthur when Merlin not only accepted his help but also flashed him a grateful smile. As soon as he was settled Merlin spoke, his voice quiet and strained: 'Thank you. I mean not just for...' his voice trailed off slightly. 'Just thank you' His eyes were once again fixed on the ceiling, and Arthur was surprised at the spark of annoyance which ignited in him – he just wanted Merlin to look at him!

In a moment of spontaneity Arthur reached out and grabbed Merlin's hand, 'I will always come for you Merlin. Don't doubt that'. His voice was strong and forceful, creating contrast to Merlin's. As he had expected his actions caused Merlin to face him, and this time when he looked into his eyes Arthur saw faith, strength and loyalty.

'Merlin!'

Arthur jumped as Gwaine announced his presence, a joyful smile spread over his face as he reached over and flicked Merlin's hair. Suddenly realising that they weren't alone Arthur dropped Merlin's hand a pushed his stool back a few inches, trying to create an impression of nonchalance. Gwaine only laughed,

'Oh princess, I've been awake the whole time – I just thought I would let you two have your moment' his voice was gleeful, his classic grin spread over his face. His face however soon adopted a more serious expression 'seriously though...don't let me stop the hand holding'. Arthur huffed grumpily, punching Gwaine roughly on the shoulder. Gwaine responded with a look of mock hurt, making a show of creating the most insincere pout.

Merlin couldn't help but laughed as he watched the antics of his two friends; yup, no doubt about it, he was most definitely back in Camelot now!

* * *

Catherine winced as she came to, lifting her hand to her head as she tried to take in her surroundings with blurry vision. She was still in her hut - just on the floor. It was while she was trying to process this and what had happened when she heard a polite cough. Looking up she discovered two knights, dressed all in black, in her doorway. Noticing they had caught her attention, the first knight leaned walked towards her and roughly pulled her to her feet, gripping her arm much tighter than was necessary, but also providing the necessary support for when she swayed. Pushing her towards the door the other knight moved out the way to let them both through.

'Where...where are you taking me?' Her voice came out a lot more shaky and pathetic than she liked.

The first knight smiled: ' The Lady Morgana has demanded your presence'.

It was then that Catherine remembered what had happened. Oh Gods, she had failed! There was no way Morgana would forgive her this. Unless, she thought to herself, Unless I can think of another way to make myself useful.

She would have to find her own way to take down Arthur and Merlin, then Morgana would have to forgive her.

**So that's it until the sequel! Sorry for the fairly sporadic updates - I will try to fix this for my next fic. Reviews welcome as always, and thank you to everyone who stayed with the fic :)**


End file.
